


One without the Other

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Gen, kind of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Being Akira and Amon at once was a confusing and hard life.





	One without the Other

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing abt a character I only have limited knowledge abt bc I have zero impulse control and I think he's neat? More likely than u think.

Being Akira and Amon at once was a confusing and hard life. Was he more one than the other…? He felt Akira, as a personality, was more present… But Amon’s memories and temperament were also prominent. He supposed that’s why he introduced himself and thought of himself as both…

But sometimes it was hard when a demon asked just how much he was of each. Thankfully most didn’t care, him being Deity Emperor was enough for them, but… Others wanted to know. Was he more human or more demon?

It was hard to know. He definitely didn’t belong among humans, he was sure the sight of him would make most scream or attack him or something. But demons who questioned what he was more of didn’t seem to think he belonged among them either. Didn’t help that the combination of both psyches left him airly confused as to what exactly he was, too.

Not quite human enough for humans, not quite demon enough for demons. A confusing existence, and quite a lonely one… Maybe it’d be easier to just start being Amon for the demons, they might see him as one of their kind. But… It would feel weird to not introduce himself with both names.

He didn’t mind others calling him one or the other… But he was both. Akira didn’t exist without Amon, and Amon didn’t exist without Akira… So he guessed he’d take the confusion and likely loneliness. Couldn’t be too bad if he got used to it, right?

...Right?


End file.
